


Captured Flame

by WolfKing69



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom Peter, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKing69/pseuds/WolfKing69





	Captured Flame

An unseen hand trailed down Johnny Storm’s chest. Why was it unseen? The blindfold might have something to do with it.

“You ok Little Spark?” A voice rang through the room.

“Y-Y-Yea” Johnny replied shakily, leaning into the warm feeling.

The had trailed up to cup his jaw. Normally, Johnny would reciprocate such a tender gesture, but he was once again unable. The leather cuffs might have something to do with it. Just a guess. Johnny wasn’t sure when it started. Well that’s not true. It began at puberty. Despite Storm’s amazing looks he had one problem when it came to landing all the beautiful women he hit on.

A hand came down to caress his hard prick, all 2 inches. Moaning, Johnny bucked into the grasp, desperate for relief. He felt something warm and metallic slide down the skin of his prick.

“O-o-oh God Spidey…” Johnny groaned as the cock ring slid into place. Spiderman chuckled. “You know you love it Little Spark.” Hands trailed across Johnny’s torso, teasing at one spot before trailing to another. Peter Parker, aka Spiderman, smirked down at the trapped meta-human beneath him. Johnny could easily burn through the cuffs, but Peter knew he didn’t want to. Leaning down Peter kissed across Johnny’s jaw before sealing the deal with a scorching kiss. Hands held down the hips of the Firestarter as the kiss deepened, ending only when both parties needed air.

Peter’s licked and kissed his way down before taking the right nipple of his captive between his lips and applying pressure. Twisting the other, Peter waited until both were hard as rock before releasing both, drinking in the needy whine from Johnny’s throat. Wrapping a hand around his lover’s prick, Peter began stroking gently while another hand opened a tube of lube with an audible pop. The sound elicited an increase in moaning from the trapped blonde. He knew what was coming. Lathering a few fingers, Spidey brought down to the blonde’s ass and gently caressed the rim before plunging in, speeding up the stroking.

Johnny keened, pressing down on Spidey’s fingers, begging for more. Peter began slow but quickly added a second finger, scissoring poor Johnny. A swift jab to the prostate had ‘Little Spark’ firing dry, crying out in pleasure drowned pain.

Peter whispered softly into Johnny’s ear, “You ready for your favorite part little spark?”

Peter slid his 12 in cock between Johnny’s ass cheeks. Johnny panted and begged for more. “Please Spidey, come on man. I need it. I gotta feel that thing inside me! Just wreck me already!”

Peter needed no more encouragement and slid forward in one stroke. Johnny gasped for breath as he was stretched to his limit. Peter gave him no time to regain his senses before pulling out and ramming back in. Peter set a brutal pace, drinking in the sight of Johnny wholly undone. Unintelligible cries and moans were all that left the meta-humans mouth.

“You love this don’t you little spark. Love it when I ruin you so bad you cant sit straight for days. You chase all those skirts but we both know that the only thing you need is someone to take you down and fill you up.” Peter increased his pace and stroked Johnny’s tiny prick in tandem. “Now beg. You wanna finish don’t you?”

“Please, Please Spidey Please. I need to cum. I need you to let me cum.”

“What do you say little spark?”

Johnny strained against the leather cuffs and cried out, “I need you man! You’re the only one who can satisfy me! I’m always gonna need you to put me in my place!”

“Good boy,” Spidey whispered, one hand tangled in Johnny’s hair while the other released the ring. “Now cum.” Johnny came, screaming Peter’s name as he lost control, body sparking as the temperature rose. The sudden tightness brought Peter over the edge, flooding Johnny’s ass with his boiling seed. They lay there, panting, As Johnny mumbled thank-you’s over and over. Finally, Peter unlocked the handcuffs and tossed them to the side.

“You gonna stay tonight,” he inquired.

Johnny nodded in a tired fashion, curling into Peter’s chest. “Always.”


End file.
